Four Years Before the Mast
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Will has to take care of Samantha Sparrow until his One Day, in four years. Luckily, he has his crew to help. Unfortunately, nobody knows how to help. SEQUEL TO UNTITLED
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand." Will said to Calypso as they stood at the helm, watching Samantha on the deck as she played with a crab. The Flying Dutchman had just ferried another round of lost souls to the next world, but Samantha was left behind. No one onboard had any idea of why that could be or what to in that situation. This had never happened under Davy Jones's command during the ten years he did his duty, or so they could recall.

Then again, that was so long ago. There were only a few men left from those years-the rest having been killed in one way or another-and they could barely remember….

"She cannot by ferried nor can she return to de land of de living." Calypso replied, turning to Will. "Ya came before she died, aye?"

"Yes." Will answered nervously. Was that the wrong thing to do? Will had refused to wait when the Black Pearl had a dying soul. After having sailed with the men aboard the Pearl, even if Will didn't really think of them as particularly close friends, they were still people he cared about. Except for Barbossa, though he had a very good feeling that the feeling was mutual.

"If ya waited, ya could 'ave been able to ferry 'er." Calypso explained. "She was not dead yet. She did not die but she were close to it."

"Meaning?"

"By bringing her here so soon, she is one of us?" Bootstrap asked as he approached.

Calypso smiled. "Aye. She be just like you." She replied, clearly amused by the situation. A ship full of men in the Locker ferrying souls to the next world with the six year old daughter of Jack Sparrow running around. She found it very amusing. "Dat is, until yo One Day."

"My One Day?" Will asked. "How will my One Day change anything?"

"On your One Day, yo crew will have dey chance ta leave de Dutchman an' never come back. Dat goes for every member of dey crew except for dey captain. Includin' Sammie Sparrow."

Will looked at Samantha. She looked up at him and smiled, waving one hand as she held a biscuit in her other hand. About a day or so after he had brought her aboard, the black spots went away and she started eat more. One day later, while everyone was either busy on deck or sleeping below, Samantha actually came out of the Captain's Cabin to ask Will to play with her. Now, she acted like any other six year old; running around, getting into trouble and charming her way out. _'No.' _Will thought, sighing. _'She's just like Jack.'_

"Calypso, we are just men." Bootstrap said, having the same thought. "I didn't even raise my son. How are we to take care of her? Even now, we are running short on supplies."

That was news to Will. He had no idea that they were running out of supplies. When he thought about it though, it did make sense. The last time they had replenished the cargo hold was around six months ago. Of course it was about time to return to the other side. "Samantha cannot go there."

"She will 'ave ta stay on dey ship." Calypso said. "It looks like you will have company afta all, Captain." She then vanished…

…just in time for a mushy tomato to hit Will straight in the face. The entire ship was full of laughter, everyone on deck either having seen it or hearing it. Will looked and saw Samantha laughing so hard that she was crying. Something about the look on her face make her look exactly like Jack.

"At least it's only four years." Bootstrap said as he handed Will a rag.

"A long four years." Will replied, wiping the tomato off his face.

* * *

**I always like to try to keep a space at the end of my stories for a sequel. Actually, for Untitled, I had started a sequel before...but I personally hated it after a few chapters and deleted it. After rereading Untitled, I noticed one detailed I had missed...**

**What do you think? Worthy of being the sequel to Untitled?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're gonna flip the ship?!" Samantha shouted excitedly at Will. It still shocked him, how unpredictable she could be. Most children would be frightened by the idea of an entire ship flipping with them still onboard, not standing there with a huge smile like this girl. Then again, Will could easily picture Jack being exactly like this as a child.

Though he hated to admit it, Will had to question Captain Teague's parenting skills…considering how Jack was as an adult and how Samantha was now….

"Sort of." Will said, kneeling down in front of her. The Flying Dutchmen would be doing more of a dive than a flip. It would dive bow first so that the scythe at the end of the bowsprint would break through the divide between worlds without breaking part of the ship. Honestly, Will still did not understand exactly what that divide was or if there really was one at all. That was just the best word the men could come up with. "I want you to stay in here." He had a feeling that there was a very slim chance of her actually staying in the Captain's Cabin, but there was still some hope. Maybe if he locked the door on the way out….

"But I wanna watch!" Samantha whined, before grabbing a short piece of rope. "I could tie myself upside down to the mast so that, when the ship's upside down, I'll be rightside up! Just like Piny and Raggie did!"

"We will not be upside down." Will said, smiling at the memory of Pintel and Ragetti tied upside down to the Black Pearl's mast. Part of Will felt that that was the best idea the two had ever come up with, aside from shooting the undead monkey out of a cannon.

"But Daddy told me about this part before." Samantha said, before running over to the bed. "He said that you all flipped the Black Pearl at sunset," She pulled the blanket over her head, ", and, when the ship popped," She jumped up from under the blanket, ", out of the sea again, it was sunrise on the other side."

"This is not the Black Pearl." Will reminded her as he lifted her off the bed. She had gained some weight since he had last held her, when he brought her, though still thin. Will could already tell that it was probably hereditary though, considering how thin Jack and Teague were.

Actually, Will couldn't see any difference between Jack and Samantha besides the obvious: that she was a girl. Samantha had Jack's hair, skin tone, eye color, build, personality, everything it seemed. There were even rumors spreading that her mother was somehow related to Jack, very closely related.

The Turners knew better though. Neither one could see Jack ever getting along with a female version of himself. Not counting his own child, of course.

Then Will had an idea. He looked over at the desk, pretending to look for something. "Huh."

"What?" Samantha asked, looking.

"I had a sapphire on top of my papers." Will replied, watching as the word 'sapphire' caught the child's attention. Either Jack or Teague, possibly both, had taught this little girl about treasure very well. "I thought it wouldn't move, as big as it is."

"How big?" Samantha asked, looking up at Will.

"As big as my fist." Will said, before describing how shiny the imaginary gemstone was. Samantha got more and more curious about it as he went on. Finally, Will placed his hands on his hips. "Now, where did it go? I would hate for something like that to-"

"I'll look for it!" Samantha shouted, running over to the desk. "You go! I'll look for it til I find it!"

"Are you sure?" Will asked, walking over.

"Yes! I'm gonna find it! Grandda used to play this game with me!" Samantha said, before she started pushing Will out. "Now get out! I don't want you to find it and hide it from me! Out! Out! Out!"

Will let Samantha kick him out of the Captain's Cabin and slam the door in his face. He couldn't help but to laugh, thinking of the inspiration for that idea. Sitting in a long boat with Jack Sparrow as they sailed through the cavern of Isla de Muerta, hoping to rescue Elizabeth from Barbossa. He could still remember how mesmerized he was by all of the gold just left laying around. That island held more gold than Will had ever seen up until that point. Now that he thought about it, Will still had yet to see more gold than that.

"What's so funny?" Bootstrap asked Will, smiling at his son. He hadn't heard Will laugh like this since he was a child. Even in the past six years of being Will's side nearly every minute of every day, he hadn't heard his son laugh nearly half as happily as this. It felt good, even he wasn't the cause of it.

"She's just like Jack. I tell her there's a sapphire in there and she insists on finding it." Will replied, glancing back at the door. He then turned toward the stairs. "Tell the crew to brace themselves. We are headed for Tortuga."

The entire crew was used to traveling between worlds. They had already done it more times than they could count. Of course, they had never cross worlds with a child in the Captain's Cabin. No one on board had even bothered to worry about any risks until about half way through. When they heard Samantha shouting, followed by the sound of something heavy falling.

'_I think we may have just killed her.'_ Bootstrap thought, looking at Will. Judging from the look on his son's face, he could tell that a similar thought was running through his mind. As soon as he knew it was safe, he turned and ran towards the captain's cabin, seeing the worried looks on the other men's faces.

Before he got to the door, Samantha walked out, smiling. The floor behind her was covered in broken wood and shattered glass. Her knees and elbows were scraped, her cheeks were red, and her eyes were glossy. She was trembling slightly, but still had a prideful smile on her face. In her hands was a large sapphire. "I found it!"

Bootstrap couldn't help but to smile in relief. "Didn't that scare you?"

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Samantha shouted, before looking around. "Hey…you already flipped the ship?" She took a few steps forward and turned around, looking up at the helm. "Uncle Will! You tricked me!"

'When did I become 'Uncle Will'?" Will couldn't help but to wonder. Then he saw the sapphire. Where did that come from? Did Davy Jones really keep a sapphire that size in his cabin? Will knew exactly what to do with it though. He walked down the steps to Samantha and kneeled down in front of her. "Your greatuncle Billy is going to use that to buy some things for you.

Samantha looked up at Bootstrap. "Can you get some chocolate covered croissants?"

Bootstrap looked at Will, who just shrugged. "We'll see."

"Yay!" Samantha shouted, before tossing the sapphire at Bootstrap. "Oh! And I also need tomatoes, paper, paint, books, one of those thingys Daddy has that makes things look closer, a wooden sword cause Daddy told me Uncle Will is the best at sword fighting, a-"

"How about we make a list?"

"Better!" Samantha said, pulling a paper out of her pocket. "Auntie Calypso helped me make a list last night!"

Will and Bootstrap both looked at the list, trying to read Samantha's scribbles. Some words like "paper" and "apples" were legible, but most were either misspelled or just scribbles. "How about we make a copy? Just in case this one goes missing."

About two hours later, Will and Samantha were alone on the Flying Dutchmen. The six year old sat on a barrel, smiling at Will as she drank water. "Is it true you don't like Uncle Barbossa?"

Will had to smile. Uncle Barbossa. She was close enough to Barbossa to consider him family. "We've had our disagreements."

Samantha nodded slowly. "Did you really know Auntie Lizzie for eight years before telling her that you like her?"

"Yes. It would have been disrespectful otherwise."

"What's a thump thump?"

"What?"

"The boys that live in town say you can't have a thump thump if you're the Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. Daddy says that it means that you have to really love someone else a whole lot."

"Your Daddy said that?" Will asked, shocked and impressed that Jack had put it that way. Then again, he did hope that Jack was smart enough to not say too much to a child. A six year old girl didn't need to know the details of how he became Captain of the Flying Dutchmen.

"Yes. Auntie Lizzie told me the same. Grand Da just tells me to get back to my studying."

"Your studying?"

Samantha nodded. "On Monday morning, Grand Da picks out ten words. I have to be able to spell them and tell him what they mean before Friday night or else I can't have dessert." She explained. "He keeps telling me that I need to be really really really good with words if I become the Keeper of the Code like him, but I wanna be a pirate captain with a really pretty ship, a good crew, and an amazing hat! Just like Daddy!"

* * *

**I started this right after posting chapter one. I got stuck and I honestly forgot about this story...until my mom bought me a chocolate covered croissant. I FINALLY had a chocolate covered croissant! **

**Anyways, I'll try to write a little faster! I've also got Take What You Can, Not Quite According to Plan, and an original story to work on, along with school and work. I'm a busy person. Oh well, not like I didn't choose all this...**


End file.
